User talk:BC Matsuyama/Archive 1
You too. Leave input at Forum:Wiki overhaul. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) dude Do you want your B'crat abilites restored on this account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: That would be appreciated, but you don't have to go out of your way. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 22:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. I've also applied user hilite to your username. You should probably choose one account or the other and stick to it, jsyk. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think I'll be using the BC Matsuyama account. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 22:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright. Good to have you here. :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Livewise :P LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 22:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You Sir Sir, I honestly never would have guessed you we're AirbornSoldier, the provider of this wiki. Thank you for creating this, and I wish you the best of luck for the years to come. : Thank you kind sur. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 23:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: It is automatically applied to the other games. It'll be fine until I get a dedicated Infobox/Game up, which I might do once I'm done with the background. BTW, what do you think of the current one? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) What I meant by applying was putting the infobox on most of the games' articles as only a couple actually have them on them. I think the background is cool. It has a nice affect. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 16:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for changing the stupid red stuff on Infobox CVG, because it was getting on my nerves. Anyways, some of my stress on here has been relieved. This is kinda like a job to me, when I'm not actually working. well I'm trying to get a border on it, but it isn't working as yet. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) |} : That work? LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 21:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, and thanks. I couldn't figure out why it wasn't working. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem might've been that you didn't put the "border" code before everything else. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 22:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I've thought about it While it's possible, it wouldn't necessarily work. The experiences I'v ehad with wiki achievements in the past have been far from particularly helpful. When the other admins/bcrats were still active, we had a discussion about it. I'd prefer going about it the way that the Battlefield wiki does it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey I deleted your blog per this policy. You can repost that stuff on your userpage, if you'd like. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Come on, dude Don't abandon us for another three years. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Just need to get some school stuff out of the way. I just had to put in a request for a couple of transcripts so I can apply to get some honour cords for my gown, so I'm a tad busy. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 04:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) New Guy Hey thanks, I just experienced some nostalgia and decided to put in Medal of Honor Airborne, so you'll see me ravamping articles about that game, mainly. Cheers! Hrmmm, I'm almost positive I did... but I've been extremely busy as well. I've been out of town for about four weeks, so the only Wiki I've really been paying attention to is the one I'm an admin at, the Metro 2033 Wiki. As soon as I get home I'll be doing some work on all MoH:A articles. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 22:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sup Hello. Re:Sup Welcome back. AwesomeSauce360 21:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC)